You'll Be the Death of Me
by sunkist1589
Summary: This is all Remione all the time. After Hogwarts, both over 21. This particular paring is one of my favorites. They are so perfect for each other. Yet many people don't write for them to the determent of all. So I am preparing to write some to correct this unfortunate state of affairs. Lots of Lemons, Lots of fluff... Eventually. :) If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. A chance encounter

Hermione sat at the bar, head in her hand staring at her reflection while nursing a firewhisky and coke.

"Last Call!" The barman yelled.

Hermione jumped, shocked out of her thoughts.

"Scared ya dearie?" The barman said while laughing at Hermione's blush and discomfiture.

She quickly gulped down the rest of her drink and silently rose from her seat. Grabbing her purse and suit jacket from the back of her chair. "May I have the check please?", she asked softly, eyes downcast.

The barman afraid that he caused offense, quickly stated "Of course ma'am. Here." Handing her the handwritten receipt which stated that she had 4 firewhisky and cokes and owed 5 galleons, 4 sickels.

Hermione pulled out 7 galleons from her bag and dropped them on the bar. "Keep the change and have a nice night".

The barman smiled and said, "Pretty and generous... a rare combination".

A man at the end of the bar looked right at her, raised his glass, laughed and said "She is better than rare, she is the cleverest witch of her age"

Hermione turned toward the man and gasped "Remus!" While quickly going toward his side. She hadn't seen the werewolf in many years. "How have you been after all this time?" She asked breathlessly while she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Good, and yourself?" He asked chuckling to himself. Hermione had grown from a girl to a woman since the last time he saw her. He could feel her breasts as she hugged him. It had been so long since any woman touched him, the last had been Tonks and she had been dead for years. Her soft lips on his cheek made him feel a lust he hadn't felt in years. She smells so good, so close to the full moon. He thought as he sniffed her hair. Women usually overwhelmed his delicate sense of smell with their perfumes, but not her.

He wanted to feel her hair as he ran his fingers through it as she wrapped her beautiful lips around his cock. As he lightly pulled it while he fucked her mouth, while she kissed, licked, and sucked his balls.

"Remus! Remus!" Hermione yelled as she waved a hand in his face.

"Huh" Remus said confused.

"We have to go. The bar is closing. Let's go." Hermione said. He probably doesn't feel good, with it being so close to the full moon. Hermione thought worriedly. I wonder where he is staying and where he will transform.

Remus slowly stood. "I'll take my check, please." He said to the barman.

"Already taken care of by the pretty lady on your arm. You are a lucky man!" The barman looked between the two and wiggled his eyebrows. The barman laughed both Remus and Hermione who were both blushing.

"Come on, Remus!" Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar into the night air. Damn, when did she develop an ass like that. So beautiful, so perfect. He started visualizing fucking her from behind. Kissing her lower back, hearing her moan and scream his name as he made her cum. Remus growled low in his throat. What the fuck is wrong with me? Thinking of Hermione like that, like she is a sex object for my pleasure.

Once they were outside, Hermione turned toward him and raised one eyebrow at him. He blushed and said "I would like to catch up with you while I'm here in town this week. When are you available?"

Hermione looked at him and said "I'm going to be busy all week with work. Tonight is really the only time I can ensure I would have time to spend with you. Why don't you come back to my flat and we can talk for awhile, unless your tired?"

Remus smiled and said "sure".

She smiled in return and appriprated them back to her flat.

It is was in a high rise building in Muggle London. She had appripreated them into a penthouse apartment. She immediately let go of his hand and said "make yourself at home, would you like something to drink?"

"Water if you have it." Hermione turned and walked out. Wow, she has done very well for herself. It doesn't look like she has a man. The only pictures that had men were of Harry and Ron.

"Here" she said trying to hand him the water while wincing. High heeled shoes were not conducive to foot comfort, Hermione thought.

"Thank you". Remus said as he took the water and put it down on the coffee table. What's the matter?"

Hermione blushed and said "Nothing, my feet are a little sore, nothing to worry about".

Remus took her hand and gently pulled her down onto the couch. Hermione gasped when he grabbed her legs and placed them on his thigh with her feet in his lap. He used wandless magic to place lotion on his hands. He slowly began to rub circles into the balls of her feet.

Hermione closed her eyes to the sensations. "Ummmm". Remus smirked and chuckled.

The chuckle startled Hermione who groaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked at his self-satisfied smirk in puzzlement. The intensity of his eyes on her was too much, like he was reveling in the sounds she was making. Oh Merlin, that feels so good. Why is he rubbing my feet? Is he just trying to be a good friend and ease my pain like I have after some of his transformations in the past... We are just friends, aren't we?


	2. Get Away

Remus moved his hands to the arch in her right foot. Hermione bit her lip with a soft moan while slowly arching her back

I love how she moans. Remus thought as he watched her push her chest closer to his face. Look at those beautiful, supple, breasts. Remus' eyes raked her body and stopped at her abdominals and hips. Such a beautiful mate. Imagine it, Remus. Watching her belly grow round with our cubs. You have denied me for far too long. She will be mine.

Moony. So that's why I am having these types of thoughts of her. It was because it was so close to the full moon. I took my wolfsbane this month, and Moony has never had this much control over me when I take my wolfsbane. Why now? Why her?

I have always felt something for her. Trustworthy, compassionate, intelligent. She is so beautiful, I want her as my mate.

Oh no. I am not in control of my wolf. I have to get away from her. She deserves so much more than me.

No, human. Look at her, writhing, for us, for what our hands to do her. Do you see how responsive she is to us, to our touch. She will be so beautiful when we finally allow her release.

Remus looked at Hermione. Lips slightly parted, soft moans coming from her mouth. Remus knew that everything Moony was thinking was true and yet she was so young.

It will be amazing to take her. To feel her cum around our cock. To make her cum so many times she passes out from the pleasure of it. Remus groaned. It had been so long since he had felt a woman, pleasured her. How wonderful she would taste.

Hermione, hearing him, opened her eyes again and looked at Remus. His eyes half-lidded and full of lust. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth slightly fell open in surprise. No man has ever looked at me that way before. This is going way too fast. Hermione lightly blushed at the thought and attempted to pull her feet away.

Remus gripped her feet and growled, while his eyes flashed yellow. In a low commanding tone, Remus said "Stay where you are"

Hermione froze. She had never heard the soft-spoken man speak in that way before. "Remus, what is going on?"

Remus spoke in the same tone. "By the end of tonight, I will have you. You will be my mate." There was a pause, his eyes flickered to their normal brown and a soft-spoken voice said "It's Moony, he wants you... I can't control...try to get away".

Lies. A voice in Remus' head stated angrily. You want her as well.

Remus yelled "No!"

There was a chuckle in Remus' mind. You lie to yourself. You want to taste her, to feel her cum. You have wanted this for years but you always made excuses, marriage, her youth. You will not deny me now.

Hermione


	3. Still a Man

Hermione was scared. He's not in control of his wolf. I have to get away. Hermione attempted to get up and Remus' eyes went yellow. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer.

"I told you to say where you were. I can smell the sweet and spicy smell of your arousal. Are you getting off on this? Naughty witch, you should be punished for your disobedience." He slid her skirt higher, up her thighs. His head followed, nibbling his way up her left leg. Hermione did not know what he was doing but it felt good.

This shouldn't feel good. Hermione attempted to close her legs. Moony looked up into her eyes. A look of mild frustration touched his features when she shook her head no. Remus tightened his grip slightly and groaned while looking at her face. She still looked at his and said "Please don't do this Remus".

Remus laughed and in a low, harsh voice, said "Remus is unable to help you" and forced her legs open. Hermione gasped "What have you done with him!" she cried.

"I'm in control now". Moony said triumphantly. When he saw that Hermione's eyes were filling with tears, Moony said tiredly "he is still here. I am finally giving him want he wants."

"He doesn't want this! He told me to get away from you." Hermione yelled. Moony raised one eyebrow and smirked

"Silly girl. Do you know he touches himself when he thinks of you. He fantasizes about bending you over and taking you from behind while he spanks your ass and you beg for more. He thinks about how you would look with his cock down your throat while he pulls your hair and fucks your mouth." Moony chuckled at Hermione's blush.

"Remus would never. He is such a kind man". Hermione said softly.

"Yes, that may be but he is still a man. He still wants to fuck a luscious young woman. He wants to pleasure her and suck and nip at her nipples. Remus could hold me back if he really wanted to but he wants to fuck you more. You're so beautiful when you blush. By the end of tonight, you will be begging for my cock. You will be mine.".

"No. I will not give into this." Hermione said angrily.

"Sure you will. You forget I can smell you. You get more excited the more I try to control you. Admit it, you like my hands on you. My forwardness finally giving you the excuse to give in to what you want. You love being dominated don't you?


	4. Giving In

"No". Hermione said softly. Moony chuckled and started nipping her legs, starting at her ankles. Hermione tried to close her legs together but she couldn't fight his strength. His hands He then began licking behind her knee, modulating the pressure and the undulations of his tongue.

Hermione's breath hitched. No man had ever touched her like this or even touched her here. She didn't even know she could be feel such pleasure from being touched behind her knees. One of his hands slowly moved from her thigh to the back of the other knee where he began lightly touching that as well. Oh God, Hermione thought as her back involuntarily arched and her legs fell open and she groaned.

"Yes baby, groan for me, just like that. Look at you, so wanton, so beautiful with your legs open for me. I can make you feel so good. I can make you cum so many times that you will leave your body and just float. Would you like that baby?"

Do you see her Remus? How she opens her legs for us, or just for me? Remus growled. Just then Remus heard her groan and Moony allowed Remus to see how she was biting her lip. Damn she looks hot when she does that, Remus thought. Can't you just imagine it? Moony asked. You nip at her lips and breasts and make her groan, make her beg. Remus groaned. Forgetting why this was so bad, why this needs to stop.

It had been so long since Hermione had been touched by a man. Remus was slowly moving up, leaving a trail of kisses up her legs. He was moving so slow, taking his time. Frustrating her. She wanted to cum so bad. Where the hell did that come from? Hermione didn't know what Remus was doing to her but if she didn't cum soon, Hermione knew she would lose her mind. Hermione slowly grabbed her breasts and began rubbing them with her hands on top of her dress and bra.

"Naughty little minx. Who said you could touch your breasts?" Remus said as he pulled his head away from her legs so he could look at her sternly.

Hermione's hands froze, but they remained on top of her breasts. "Who! Answer me!" Moony yelled.

"Noone…. I couldn't…" Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Couldn't what? Tell me, baby". Moony said as his hands roughly gripped her thighs.

"… help myself".

"Ah, so I guess I need to teach you a lesson on not touching things that don't belong to you. Your delectable breasts are mine. Only I am allowed to touch them, to pleasure them".

Moony used wandless magic and suddenly Hermione's hands were above her head and clasped together. "Now you won't move your hands unless I let you. Hermione tried with all her strength to move her hands. When she found she couldn't, she began thrashing around on the couch.


	5. Moony pretends to be Remus

See! She doesn't want this. I won't let you hurt her! Remus said trying to gain control again.

No, human! Don't you see, she does want it, she is just afraid to admit her desires. She wants to give up control, she is just ashamed that she wants that. You know how strong our little witchling is.

Remus did indeed know how strong she was. How she would stand alone and try to protect innocent little house elves or stand strong against the greatest dark wizard who ever lived without any fear, even after his minions tortured her.

Please just give me one chance to prove it to you. I promise I will be gentle until she agrees and consents to give up control. Look at her, can't you see how aroused she is? Can't you smell the wetness between her legs?

Remus was looking at her. He could see how dilated her pupils were, how she had groaned earlier at Moony's touch. He could indeed smell how aroused she was and could just imagine how soaked her panties were. The thrashing caused her shirt to ride up her body, leaving her midriff bare. "Fine! I will give you one chance, but if you do anything to hurt her I will put a stop to this". Remus said reluctantly, he wanted this so bad but he didn't want to force the girl.

Moony then grabbed her hips and held them still. "Trust me, Hermione, Please". His voice was so gentle and pleading. Hermione froze, and became worried.

"Remus? Is that you? Are you okay? What's Happening?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, its me." Moony stated as he slowly lowered his head onto her lower belly. Moony slowly turned his face to her.

What? No, Moony! Why are you pretending to be me? Remus asked Moony. Because she trusts you and will give in to what she wants if she thinks its you she's fucking. You said you would give me a chance to show you how much she wants this. This is what has to be done, relax. Moony replied

"My dear sweet Hermione. You don't know how long I've waited to have you. I was still married and we were all staying at Grimmauld Place after the war, right after you graduated Hogwarts. I was in the kitchen making tea to relax myself, it was a few days before the full moon and everyone else was gone for the day. The minute you entered, I smelled something so delicious I couldn't help but investigate. You were in the parlor, you had just come back from running. Your hair was beginning to come undone from your ponytail, your little tank soaked in places, clinging to your warm skin and I could see the tops of your breasts as you were attempting to catch your breath. Your pupils were dilated and your skin was flushed and all I could think about was how beautiful you would look when you orgasmed. I watched as you drank heavily from your bottle, groaning as the cold water hit your lips. How amazing it would be to hear you groaning like that because of me, because of what I was doing to you. Then you started licking your lips with your hot, little tongue. I started imagining what it would be like to have your tongue on my lips, on my cock. Then you slowly began stretching! You went and started using the wall to stretch your calves, which showed off your toned legs and delectable little ass. I had to hold onto the wall to stop myself from coming behind you and pushing you up against the wall and fucking you until you came so many times you didn't know your own name anymore. If only you knew how often I came to that memory". Remus said as he watched Hermione blush throughout his story, his hand slowly caressing the area where her hips and legs met her pelvis. Moony could smell how his touch and his story was affecting her, she was becoming more aroused.

Do you see how this is affecting her, Remus?


	6. La Petite Mort

"Yes, Moony I see". Remus stated. Remus was done hiding his feelings. He would give anything to have Hermione Granger and now was his chance. She clearly wanted him. Her moaning alone was enough to convince him.

"Ummm" Hermione moaned softly while Remus and Moony smirked. Damn, how does he know how to touch me like this.

"Do you know how delicious you smell, my darling. I can imagine how wonderful you would taste. As I flick your clit with my tongue while I fuck you with my fingers. I would let you stay right on the edge, making you go higher and higher until you felt what the French call la petite mort. The little death, an orgasm so good that you black out. Have you ever felt that baby?

Hermione groaned. Its been so long since I've had a man make me cum. If he can touch me like this, what else can he do? Oh the way he speaks French is so sexy and I've always been attracted to my sexy professor.

Remus lifted his head and slowly moved his head up which allowed his stubble to lightly touch and caress her skin. Remus knew exactly how to do this so it would excite rather than irritate.

Hermione gasped. "Do you like that baby? Here, how about this. He slowly began kissing right below her navel. Hermione began to bite her lip softly. Remus placed his tongue in her navel and began to lick the sides, caressing them with various amounts of pressure. Hermione's back arched and she moaned loudly."

"You're so responsive. You don't know what that does to a man baby".

"Remus? Please." Hermione moaned.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing to me?".

"Only what you want me to do baby. Your passionate spirit and responsiveness allow you to feel. You take care of everyone else. Let go, Hermione. Let me take care of you. I promise I won't hurt you, just trust me please. Remus pleaded with her. God she was so beautiful when she was close to cumming. Her cheeks flushed, her hair wild, her full lips parted, chest heaving with her breasts bouncing.

Hermione blushed, she could feel how the navel stimulation was making her soak her panties. Remus had never hurt her before. She knew he would keep his word, but it was so hard to give up control.

Remus licked inside her navel again swirling his tongue around. Hermione back arched and she was grabbing the arm rest of the couch for dear life. Then he lifted his head and smiled. "Ah, ah, ah. I can't yet you cum yet, love. You haven't quite begged enough for that. Besides, until you let go, I can't let you cum. I want you to feel all of it and if you're worried about things then you can't. I want to take you to the height of pleasure.".


	7. How do I let go, Remus?

"Ummm". Hermione moaned, biting her lip. "Remus", she said breathlessly "how do I let go?"

Remus sat up and looked at her. He grabbed her by the waist and gently raised her up to sit next to him. "Remus what are you doing?"

"I am going to tell you and show you how to let go". Remus said as he untied her hands.

"I want you to relax, Hermione. Take a few deep breaths". Remus said as he rubbed her wrists with his hands.

"You are a planner, wanting to predict everything, trying to prevent bad things from happening to everyone else. That may have been good when you were fighting Voldemort, but it is not good now". Remus said as he lightly kissed her left wrist which made Hermione sigh softly.

"Feels good?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"Control is rooted in fear. So focused on either the past or the future, never present in the moment. You micromanage, get in your own way" Remus said as he kissed her right wrist.

"I want you to let go because I want you to feel everything in its fullness. There is freedom in that choice. I want you to be free, to be relaxed. I want you to be in the moment, right here with me, when I make you cum. Do you understand?" Remus asked.

Hermione frowned "Isn't that weak, Remus? Isn't it selfish to allow someone else to take care of you, when you can take care of yourself?"

Remus laughed at the earnestness of her questions and her eyes. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked, a hurt expression touching her features.

Remus took both her hands in his and said, "Your expression reminds me of a student I used to have. Her hands always up in the air, her hair wild around her face" Remus said as he touched her hair gently with one of his hands. "So eager to prove herself, to prove that she was good enough. Hermione blushed remembering, she turned her face away ashamed.

She was so smart, so talented" Remus said as he let go of her hand and lightly touched her face and turned it so he could look right in her eyes "so beautiful. The sad part was even though she understood so much, she didn't understand her own worth".

"To answer your question, No. It takes more strength and courage to trust someone enough to allow them to take control".

"You think I'm beautiful, Remus?"

"Yes, I do. I always have".

_

Author's Note: Honestly, I don't know where the hell this story is going. I never saw this coming when I started writing this. This is actually an interesting development. I'll have to think about what to do, and where I should take this. I am thinking of a few ideas right now (all of which I want to include, but I just need to figure out the best order). If it goes the way I am currently leaning, I think it will start getting really good within the next couple of chapters (hopefully).


	8. Will you become my teacher again, Remus?

"Oh, Remus". Hermione said softly as she leaned in and kissed him. She quickly moved away blushing and giggled softly.

Remus groaned. She looked so beautiful with her face turning red. Her lips were so soft and full. Perfect for kissing, for wrapping around his cock.

Remus gently held her face with both his hands, letting his thumbs stroke her cheeks. "You are so perfect. Beautiful, sexy, intelligent". He then began to stroke her lips with his thumb just as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. When her tongue touched his thumb he growled. He could imagine that little tongue licking the slit of his cock.

"Do you see what you do to me, baby?" Remus began lightly stroking her hair line with his fingers. "Now, I'm gonna pull you closer and kiss you slowly." Hermione groaned.

"Do you like that, baby? Tell me what you feel."

"Yes. It feels like your fingers are stroking between my legs. Don't stop!…. Please!" Hermione gasped.

"I can't wait to taste you baby. Um, you smell so good".

Remus leaned in and kissed her softly. He started kissing her top lip lightly and then gave it a little nip with his teeth. Hermione's back arched.

"Do you like pain baby?" Remus asked while he nipped her bottom lip? When Hermione didn't respond Remus pulled away.

Hermione was frantic, she leaned toward Remus. "Yes, a little, please baby, I'm so close".

He took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it with his lips while his tongue flicked her lips. Hermione was groaning and moaning like crazy

"So responsive. So perfect, mine." Remus whispered reverently. He moved his fingers to lightly stroke the area where the back of her ear met her head.

"Remus! I'm…". Hermione's body shattered, quivering and shaking as she came apart for him. Remus continued to stroke her and suck on her bottom lip. Her hips were grinding against his leg and Remus could feel his cock growing harder. Remus slowly let go of her lips.

"How was tha…" Hermione smiled sleepily and then quickly straddled Remus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Earth shattering Remus. Where did you learn how to make me cum like that?"

"I can't help it baby. You deserve to be worshipped and I want to touch every inch of you".

"Can you teach me how to touch the way you do? I want to give you what you just gave me but I don't have much experience with men". Hermione turned her head away and blushed ashamed.

Remus slowly touched her face and turned it toward him so he could look in her eyes. "What you just gave me was amazing. You let me touch you, you came for me. Do you know how beautiful you are when you cum? I would give up everything I own just to be able to watch you cum again because of me, of what my fingers, lips, tongue, are doing to you."

Hermione smirked and asked "Will you become my teacher again, Remus?"


	9. Teasing the Wolf

Remus smirked and then nuzzled Hermione's cheek with his own.

"Mmmmm, Remus!". Hermione gasped.

When Remus pulled away he noticed her cheek was slightly red and her lips were slightly swollen. He had marked her with his lips and his beard stubble but now he wanted to taste her.

Remus began to lean forward, taking Hermione's lips quickly. Hermione grabbed his head with her hands. Remus placed his hands on her back and slowly lowered her as he continued to kiss her. "Ummm, Remus". Hermione whispered.

Once she was laying down, Remus slowly started kissing her cheeks. He slowly started kissing her face going toward her neck.

"Remus, is what Moony said true?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with a worried expression.

"When he talked about how you touched yourself when you think about that day I went running?" Hermione asked while looking at Remus with widened eyes.

"Yes its true. I know you deserve so much more than to be objectified. You are a beautiful woman." Remus said calmly.

"Well I have something to admit. I did that stuff on purpose." Remus groaned and looked pained. His cock was getting so hard.

"What?" Remus asked surprised.

Hermione slowly began playing with Remus's ears with her fingers. "I went running in those clothes because I knew how close it was to the full moon and I knew no one else would be home but you. When I drank from my water bottle I tried to groan as loudly as I could because I hoped that you would hear me and come watch. I started stretching right there because I wanted you to come and touch me".

"Um. My sexy little mate". The voice from Remus' mouth became gruffer. "Tell me how much it turned you on to tease me". Moony had enough with that romantic stuff. Do you see Remus? She wants it hard, to be dominated. Let me give her what she wants. Remus spoke hurriedly, I want to taste her, to see how wet I've made her.

I want to make her cum by licking and sucking on her breasts, marking her as mine. Then when we get down there, you can take over. That way she will gush all over your face. Wouldn't you like that Remus?

She may not want to be marked, Moony.

Nonsense. She knows what we are and she tempts us with her groans and her breasts and her delectable ass because she knew what it would do to us.

"I loved it. I knew you were there watching me. I heard you groan. It made me feel so sexy and hot, to have that power over you, to make you feel some type of way. To be in control like that."

Remus leaned in and began kissing her hard. "You don't know what you do to me witch. I'm gonna mark you. Make you scream and moan for my cock, you will be mine".

"ummm Moony. You don't know how much I've wanted you. You make me so hot and bothered"

Remus couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed the two sides of her shirt and ripped it open the buttons holding it closed pinging all around the room.

Hermione moaned. "You like that, mate?"

"Ummmm. Yes." Hermione moaned.

Her shirt fell to her sides and Remus saw that Hermione wore a red satin push up bra under her shirt. She had such beautiful breasts. Remus nuzzled them with his face.


	10. Mate Mark

Moony kissed the top of each one of her breasts. "Mine" Moony said possessively as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

Remus' eyes became yellow. Hermione gasped "Moony".

Remus nipped the tops of her breasts… He quickly lifted her torso and undid Hermione's bra. He slowly pulled the straps down her arms and once they were free he flung the bra across the room. Then remus slowly started tugging at Hermione's nipples and lightly tracing her areola with his tongue.

"Um, mate. Such beautiful, full breasts. I want to suck and lick your nipples until you cum. Then I'm going to make you my mate. Once I do that, then I am going to lick you and suck your juices and make you cum in my mouth and all over my face. Then I'm going to fuck you and make you cum so many times that you don't know where you are and you beg me to stop. Would you like that baby?"

"Yes! Just don't stop, please!" Hermione moaned as her hips began gyrating against his thigh.

Moony preened. He could tell Hermione had never been touched like this by any man and after tonight she would only be touched like this by him. He would be the only one that got to watch her face as she came. Got to hear her moans and cries.

Moony increased the pressure he used to pinch her nipples and he lightly twisted them.

Moony could feel the wetness of her pussy through his pants. She was soaked. Remus mentally groaned. He couldn't wait until he got to taste her cum, how sweet it would be. She was like a succulent peach, ripe, juicy, and ready for eating.

Remus! Hermione screamed and closed her eyes. Moony bit down on her right areola and sunk his teeth into her breast. Just as he did, Hermione's orgasm hit her with a force so strong she arched her back so high that the only things touching the couch was the back of her head and the balls of her feet.

Wave upon wave of pleasure came upon her. Remus felt a rush of liquid against his leg as he released her breasts and began to lick the bite mark that already healed. The liquid began to soak a wider area of his pants. Fuck, she squirts. Um.

Hermione felt like something in her mind clicked on. She opened her eyes and she saw Remus for the first time. "Mate" she said, her voice filled with reverence.


	11. First Taste

Remus and Moony sighed. He raised his eyes while he still licked her bite mark. "My beautiful mate".

Hermione's skirt was bunched up around her hips. Remus ripped her panties, his desire to taste her too strong to go slow.

Remus watched the liquid trickle out of her pussy. Hermione smelled so good. Remus put his mouth at the opening of her pussy and began to slurp. Remus could taste the fact that she was a virgin. Hermione moaned and gasped. It felt so good, it was almost painful.

Remus had never tasted anything so good before. Remus stuck his tongue inside her pussy and began swirling it around. Her pussy was so tight, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Hermione gasped in pain, it hurt so bad. "Remus!". Remus raised his head and saw a tear come out of her eyes.

Remus lifted her and sat her upright. He slowly used his thumb to wipe the tears away. He then licked his thumb. It was salty and tasted of his mate's pain. Moony smirked. Remus had hurt his mate and yet Moony could understand. Their mate tasted so good, it was hard to control himself.

"I'm sorry Remus". Hermione said brokenly and lowered her head toward her chest in shame.

Remus looked at her confused. He took his hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head. When she wouldn't look at him, he told her "look at me mate" in a commanding voice.

Hermione felt compelled to do what her mate commanded. She raised her eyes and looked right at Remus. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your virginity is one of most beautiful gifts you could ever give to me. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you. The smell of your arousal is driving me crazy. It tastes so good, I am having a hard time controlling myself".

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Hermione asked quizzically.

Remus laughed and smirked "I can taste it when I licked you". You taste so sweet and warm. It tastes like something I have been craving my entire life. I don't think I could ever get enough of it.

Hermione blushed and giggled. She took Remus' face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. Remus groaned loudly. Hermione tasted herself for the first time and she liked it. Remus slowly pulled away and Moony said "Um. Such a wanton mate".

Hermione blushed as she slowly began to lick his lips, and Remus grabbed her head and opened his mouth letting his tongue tangle with hers. Hermione moaned in his mouth and Remus kissed her harder, more possessively. Hermione slowly pulled away from Remus.

"I liked it Remus, what you were doing between my legs. I would like to try that again. If that's okay?" Hermione asked

Remus laughed "Are you kidding? I would die a very happy man if I could keep my head between your legs for the rest of my life. I will go slower, I'll make you cum so hard baby. Do you trust me?"

Remus looked at his mate's small smile. He knew she would make a perfect mate for him.

"Yes Remus and Moony. I trust you both. I love you."

"What did you say?" Remus asked her with bated breath.

"I love you Remus. I love Moony because I love everything about you. I have for a long time".


	12. The Love of Only One

Remus looked at Hermione with one eyebrow raised. "How can you love me, Hermione? We haven't seen each other in over 5 years".

Moony howled in Remus' head. My mate loves me and I love her! Such a beautiful mate. What a stupid human you are Remus. Our mate loves us, let's make her ours.

No Moony. She doesn't know what she's saying. She is far too young to know what it even means to love.

You underestimate our mate, Remus. I wish you could see her the way that I see her. Have you never noticed the way she looks at us, even when you were her teacher. She had a crush then. How about all those times she took care of us after the full moon. How she would heal our wounds, clean us, and massage our back and feet.

"I love you because you are the only man who can stand up to me and challenge my thoughts. I love you because of your selflessness and your compassion for others even though you show no compassion for yourself. No one can touch me the way that you do. You make me feel so beautiful. Remus, I can understand if you don't love me back".

"My beautiful mate". Moony said gruffly but with tenderness. Moony nuzzled and kissed Hermione's neck. He gently nibbled the place where her neck met her shoulder. "I love you, mate. Regardless of what the human says".

Hermione moaned. "It feels so good Moony. Please don't stop".

Moony quickly climbed on top of Hermione. He got between her legs while he continued to kiss her.

Moony began rutting against her. He made sure to touch her clitoris each time he did so.

Hermione began grinding her hips. His mate was so wet and ready. Hermione began thrashing her head from side to side. It was so beautiful to watch his mate slowly become undone because of him. A swell of pride entered his chest and he decided to tease his mate.

He didn't have to wait long. "Please Moony. I need more".

"I know baby. I am going to fuck you so good. Make you mine. This will hurt mate. But I promise to make this feel good".

"Please, Moony. This is driving me crazy". Moony looked Hermione over. Her face was flushed, her pupils dilated. His mate was more than ready for him.

Moony stopped rutting against his mate and lined up his cock with her pussy. He looked her in the eye.

"Please, Moony. Don't stop".

"Mate, I need you to tell me that you want me to make me yours. I need to have your consent before I can finally take you".

Hermione smirked and said without hesitation "Moony, Remus. Make me yours!".

Moony roared and pushed his cock into her tight pussy. It was easily the tightest pussy he had ever had in his life.

Hermione gasped in pain. Tears sprung from her eyes. Moony held himself still until Hermione became adjusted and pressed her hips up.

"That's my beautiful mate". Moony began slowly pressing his cock into her pussy. It was difficult, her pussy muscles were pulsating around him. Hermione moaned loudly.

"Feels so good. Made for me." Moony went slow up and down. He could die a happy man this way. He was already ready to cum. His mate's smell, plus the way she looked as he was fucking her, plus the way his cock was being stimulated. Moony and Remus had never felt anything so good before.

"Please Moony faster. I am so close".

Moony began to piston his hips hard against his mate. Hermione met him thrust for thrust. They both came to completion together. Moony slowly lowered himself and rolled to the side, pulling Hermione with him. Remus was literally attached to Hermione's pussy. His cock had swelled in size, particularly at the base.


	13. Remus' Realization

Sex with Hermione was easily the most pleasurable that Remus had ever had in his life. Remus had never felt his cock do this before. He knew it wasn't because of the nearness of the full moon, he had had sex during this time of the month many times in the past and it had never happened. Moony laughed derisively, sometimes he really hated his human host, like now. Moony couldn't understand how Remus couldn't see how beautiful she was, how perfect. Don't you see Remus, it happens because she is my mate, it will only happen when you have sex with her and it will always happen when you have sex with her. One day, when she's ready, she will carry our cubs for us.

Moony made shallow thrusts as he was stuck and Hermione moaned each time. Moony lowered himself so he could suck on her left nipple. It felt so good. She didn't know that sex could be this good because she had never felt such wonderful sensations before, being filled and stretched, feeling her G-spot get stimulated for the first time.

Don't stop! Just like that! Hermione yelled. Moony felt like he was in heaven, pleasuring his mate, watching her expressive face in rapture and knowing that he was the cause made him feel invincible. Do you see how beautiful she is Remus? Look at her coming apart for us.

She did look beautiful, Remus couldn't deny it. He could die a happy man just watching her face as she came over and over, listen to the sounds she made, watching her as she bit her lower lip and her eyes darkened and filled with lust and desperation. Her responsiveness during sex was a pleasant surprise, she was so bookish and seemed so reserved. Then he mentally smirked thinking about her SPEW organization. She was passionate and fiery when she believed in something. She was the perfect mix of sweet girl next door and sexy minx. It must be true that it was the quiet ones you always had to watch out for, in her case at least.

Moony bit her on the shoulder. He could tell she was close and he wanted to mark her as his mate when it would cause her the least amount of pain. She came with a yelp, the pain mixing with her pleasure, sending her higher and making her lightheaded. It came like a wrecking ball, hitting her hard and fast. It felt so good that it was almost painful because it was too much, it felt like her brain was going to explode. She couldn't think, she felt like she was floating. Her eyes began to roll back in her head, her back arching. Pleasure began to flow in waves that started from her pussy and washed over her again and again, feeling more pleasurable than the last. The coppery taste of her blood was an aphrodisiac to him and he no longer could resist as he felt her pussy milk his cock. His cock let out a steady stream of cum, the pleasure going on for far longer than it ever had before. Remus didn't know that he could produce that much cum, he felt it make her pussy feel tighter and full.

But somehow Remus knew this was wrong for her, to enter into a relationship with her would subject her to ridicule and discrimination. That's the main reason he avoided relationships with other people. It would hurt her, he knew how sensitive she was. He knew how deeply she felt, how deep the hurt would go. Hermione was destined for great things, everyone knew. Even when she was a third year, he knew she had the potential to change the world. It would be so easy to fall in love such a brave and selfless creature, he knew he would have to fight himself in order to keep it from happening. She was a woman he admired, she had saved the wizarding world as a teenager and she was one of the smartest people he had ever met, even when she was a child. She would be better off with anyone else as long as it wasn't him, another man could give her so much, could take care of her and lavish her with gifts and treat her how she deserved. He could see her with some other man, making him happy, bearing his children and it filled him with jealousy and contempt. He wanted to rip the imaginary man apart, tear him limb from limb.


	14. The end

Remus laid there next to a sleeping Hermione. Her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths and Remus sighed as he sat up and placed his feet on the floor and ran his hands over his face and through his shaggy hair. The light from the streetlamp was peeking through the curtain and falling right on his face. He was never able to sleep well in a strange bed.

Hermione moaned softly and it caused Remus to turn and face her. He watched as she snuggled into the place that Remus just vacated which caused the blanket she was under to slide down to her hips. Hermione then snuggled into his pillow and wrapped her arms around it and softly sighed.

Remus chuckled softly, she looked so adorable with her curly hair all over the place. Then his eyes moved down and her bare, pert breasts were on display for him and he could feel his lust come to the fore. He was appalled by how rough he had been he could see bruise marks from his teeth starting to form around her nipples.

Damn my wolf, I lost control tonight. I wonder why it happened with her? I have never been so domineering during sex. She deserves to make love gently and tenderly, she deserves to be held to be worshipped.

"Stupid man… look at her. Look at how responsive she was to us. She loved having sex with us. Don't you remember how wet she got the more you dominated her? How beautiful she is in release?" Remus just didn't understand how perfect this girl was for him. How amazing she would be as she carried and cared for his cubs. Moony made visions of what happened during the night come back to Remus. How her breasts bounced as she rode his cock and how her face lit up with rapture as her pussy muscles were pulsing on his cock. Remus' mind was suddenly filled with the taste of her pussy and his cock immediately got hard. Merlin, she was beautiful and sexy and Moony wanted her again.

Moony knew the perfect way to wake her. He slowly pushed the blanket and sheets off her as he slowly turned her so she was on her back. He paused for a minute to make sure she was still asleep. Once he was sure she was, he gently spread her legs apart and the smell of her arousal hit him hard. Do you see how aroused she is. Do you smell how heavenly it is. She wants this, wants us. Moony lowered his head so his mouth was right over her pussy. He began to lick slowly from her pussy to her clit and Remus was surprised by how wet she was considering that they had used a cleaning charm before they fell asleep. God it tasted so good and when Hermione moaned and began to grind her hips into his face. Remus wanted more. Remus used one of his hands to hold down her hips as he blew softly on her pussy lips. Hermione squirmed and grabbed the sheets with her hands.

Moony wisely moved to the back so he could watch. He would take over if necessary but it seemed that Remus was finally starting to get the hint.

Remus dove in and took her clit into his mouth and began to suck. Remus began to use his fingers to fuck her making sure to curl them slightly so she could stimulate her G-spot. "Remus. Yes, fuck yes." she softly moaned.

Hearing his name on his lips only made him want to go faster, to get more of her taste, to see her face as she came. All he wanted to do was make her cum, make her feel even a little of the appreciation he felt for her, for what she had given him. She was so unsure about her body, he could tell she hadn't had very many sexual partners. She was so strong and brave that it made her submission so much sweeter.

He groaned as she squirted her ejaculate all over his face. Remus began to lap up as much of the liquid as he could. He couldn't get enough and he wanted to make her cum again.

The wonderful sensations between her legs began to wake her. The dream about Remus between her legs was really happening. "Remus…" Her voice died on her lips as she watched Remus looked up with his face covered in wetness and his eyes filled with lust. He then removed his fingers from her pussy and then pulled her up into a sitting position so he could offer her the chance to taste herself.

"Lick it baby. Taste yourself" Remus commanded her in a low, gravelly voice. Hermione grimaced and then slightly turned away. She had never tasted a woman before and she wasn't really planning to now. Remus growled and then turned her head back. He grabbed both sides of her face and then kissed her, forced her mouth to yield to his. She moaned, deepening the kiss. Remus was like an aphrodisiac… she just wanted more and more. Remus jerked away from her as an alarm clock rang.

Hermione scrambled to stop the jarring noise. She officially hated this alarm clock because it signaled the end of her time with Remus. She was glad her back was to Remus as she pushed the button to turn off the alarm. Thank merlin he won't be able to see me cry. Then suddenly he was there hugging her from behind.

"Don't cry sweetheart." Remus whispered comfortingly in her ear as he gently kissed where her neck meets her shoulder.

"I haven't cried yet, but I want to. How did you know?"

"I know you Hermione… it allows me to sense things about you." He gently took her earlobe into his mouth and gently began nibbling which was making Hermione sigh contentedly.

"I know you are busy for the rest of the week, but I would like to see you again."

A light blush came to Hermione's cheeks and neck. Remus gently turns her so she can look at him. "Why are you blushing sweetheart?"

"I'm not busy at all or at least I can get out of any work I have for the next few days" Hermione said as he eyes slid to the floor. "I just wanted to take you home with me".

"What, why would you want that?" Remus asked astonished. He didn't understand why such a beautiful young woman would want an old man like him.

"You silly man... I've been attracted to you since third year." She lifted her eyes and looked at him as she brushed his hair away from his face. "I fell in love with you as I saw your selflessness during both wars. Then she gently kissed him. "I knew your selflessness would keep us apart so I've been setting this up for weeks. I figured since it's so close to the full moon you would give in and give us both what we have wanted for so long".

Author's Note:Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story. It's just been so hard to find a way to properly end it and this certainly wasn't the way I thought it would end and I'm not entirely happy with it, but it will do for now.

I will be writing more in the future. I have an idea already forming... :)


End file.
